TigerFire drabbles
by AngelxCloud
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Tigerstar/tigerclaw and Fireheart/Firestar (TigerFire)
1. Humans part 1

This is has human warriors, the clans are gangs.

Disclaimer; I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

Summary; Tigerstar kidnaps Fireheart. You can probly guess what happens :3 (Tigerstar is a little ooc)

My cat ears perked up as I heard movement behind me. Whoever it was, they weren't from Thunder, the only one who could sneak up on me in thunder was Dustpelt, and he was away in a mission. My fiery tail swished back and forth, legs standing still. Slowly I reached toward my magnum, hidden against my side under my leather jacket. I am Fireheart, second in command of the gang Thunder, one of four in this area. The others being River, Wind, and Shadow. I was slender, yet muscular, more athletic. I had orange hair that, in certain light, looked like flames, my cat ears and tail were the same color. The gangs where made up of mostly cat-nekos. There where few people in every gang without the cat characteristics. I swirled around, my finger on the trigger, I pointed the gun, finding no one. My bright green eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" I growled out, gripping my gun tighter. I bared my sharpened canines, warning any wanderer away. Still no one showed. I strained my ears, hearing nothing. I shrugged, shoving my gun back in its holster, spinning back around continuing my route.

Someone was suddenly behind me, I whirled around again, gun in hand, and pointed to the forehead of my nephew, Cloudpaw.

"Clou, I could've just killed you!" I growled, putting away my gun. "Do not ever sneak up on me!"

"Sorry! I had nothing to do, so I followed you on patrol!" He squeaked, his blue eyes wide under his white bangs. He was one of the few new recruits, and never had a gun pointed at him before. Then Cloudtail was suddenly on the ground, a dark figure loomed where he had just been. I went for my gun once again, but my arms were each gripped by someone. I flexed, trying to get my captures off me.

"Don't hurt him!" The first figure growled. My eyes widened. It was Tigerstar! Something hit the base of my skull, blackness overwhelming my vision.

There was a pounding in my head as I opened my eyes. Cold metal met my wrists, leaving me chained to a bed. Wha? The vision of Cloudtail knocked out flashed in my mind and Tigerstar looming over him while I was restrained. I tugged on the handcuffs, flinching slightly as they pinched skin, too tight. That's when I realized something, I was only in my black jeans, bare of anything else.

"You're up." Tigerstar's voice sounded. I was able to look up enough to see him, when I did, I tried to keep my heart under control. He was one of the best looking nekos around. His hair was a chocolate brown, with bright amber eyes, one brown cat ear was torn. Brown tiger stripes fully marked his muscular body, along with scars. I didn't say anything. "What? No smart alek&& remark? Is the kittypet scared?" His voice was velvet, smooth as silk. He started moving forward, stripping his shirt on the way. Fear priced my heart, what is he doing?

I watched as Tigerstar climbed on the bed, straddling my hips. His hands were on my chest, tracing every line, every muscle. The touch sent chills down my spin and to my tail. I started struggling then, trying to get him off me. But he simply pinned me down, restricting the little movement. He resumed, this time, he leaned down pressing his lips with mine. My first instinct was to bite, but the second one, the stronger one, was to kiss back. I closed my eyes, finding myself kissing him. My whole body warmed yet wanted to fight, I was I no position to fight back. When he was in Thunder, I had a crush on him, and the feelings have grown, even with him being a traitor, I found myself falling for him.

His hands continued, this time one of his hands stopped at the hem of my black jeans, the fingertips resting under. I broke, gasping for air as Tigerstar made a trail of sloppy, wet kisses along my jaw, down to my neck.

"We can't!" I tried to murmur, causing him to growl, the sound vibrating across my skin.

"You're mine!" He snarled, biting down roughly, his sharp canines drawing blood. His tongue pressing against the wound, lapping at the blood. His hand found my tail, stroking it softly, causing a purr erupt from my throat, my eyes fell shut.

The hand at my pants slipped inside. My eyes snapped open, "Wai..." I was cut off by his fingers wrapping around my hardening member. I moaned, unintentionally bucking my hips into his hand, but the hands disappeared causing a whine escape my throat. Suddenly cold air met my legs and hard member, he had stripped me of my jeans and boxers in one swift movement, landing somewhere in the room. I heard a bottle open, then something wet and cold probe my entrance, then slid in. I yelped, trying to move away, but the restraints kept me in place.

"Relax, it'll feel better soon." He purred, the rumble soothing me. He added another finger, scissoring as he planted kisses on my neck and chest. His fingers pushed deeper, brushing against _something_ that caused me to see brilliant white stars, and moan loudly in response. He smiled, rubbing his fingers against my prostate again. After a few minutes of loud moaning, the fingers disappeared, causing a low whine. Tigerstar chuckled in my ear, before something much _bigger_ entered me, I let out a cry, my eyes screwing shut. He entered me slowly, the pain was overwhelming, I barley noticed when he shifted and the metal around my wrists fell away. The pain faded, and a growing feel of pleasure formed in my stomach.

I moved my hands to grip Tigerstar's shoulders, as I shifted my hips hesitantly against his. He let out a growl of pleasure, and pulled out only to slam back in. I moaned, my head digging into the bed. Tigerstar kept a steady pace, but it was maddening.

My tail entwined itself with his as Tigerstar kissed me, his tongue entering tasting slightly of blood. His thrusts sped up, he maneuvered slightly, slamming right into my prostate, I moaned into his mouth. The bright stars invaded my vision completely, making my eyes hurt.

After a few thrusts, each one slamming into my prostate, I came wWith a white-hot sensation, letting out a cry of pleasure. Tigerstar gasped as my walls closed down tightly on his member, causing his own climax. We laid there panting, Tigerstar collapsed on top of me, a low rumble emitting from his chest, lulling me to sleep. My eye lids grew heavy, and I soon found myself in the world of dreams.

Tigerstar's P.O.V.

I had a plan, to _force_ him to submit. But it all went down the drain when he _willingly_ submitted.

All my anger and pain evaporated when I was with him, but the warm fuzzy feeling that I make fun of replaces it. When I was younger I had sworn never to have a mate, and lived with it for years, but when I met him, I've never felt such a powerful need to mate, and I've ignored it...until tonight. I couldn't take it anymore, it had started to hurt, so I kidnapped him. But I have to return him, no way is he going to quit Thunder to join Shadow, and even if he did, they wouldn't welcome him here. A growl rumbled deep in my chest at the thought of him leaving, causing Fireheart to stir slightly. He didn't fully wake up, but his eyes opened a crack, revealing his bright green eyes.

His mouth opened wide in a yawn, revealing his sharp canines. I scratched his cat ear, watching smugly as he purred, falling back asleep on my chest. "My kittypet." I cooed softy.

~~two hours later~~

"Kittypet! Get up!" I growl again, softly shaking him. They would start looking for him now. Fireheart grumbled, barely opening his bright eyes. I sat up, with him still on my chest, I grinned when he clung to me, not wanting to fall backwards. It woke him fully up, he blinked at me with wide eyes.

"You need to go back. I don't want a battle, and there'll be one if you don't go back." I murmured, running my fingers through his soft hair as he pouted at me. I gently pushed him off me, him hissing when he moved.

He finally got dressed, I had his clothes in here on the dresser. While he strapped on his gun holster, I slid on my jeans and came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his smaller body. He leaned into my embrace, closing his eyes as I rained kisses down on his neck. A purr erupted from his chest as his tail twirled around mine.

I growled when Firehearts phone rang suddenly, making him jump slightly. He pulled out his phone and answered. "Hello?...Clou, I'm fine...no I fought them off, chased them off our territory...Shit I'm sorry, I forgot to get yo... _NO!_ Just go report to Bluestar, I'll be there in a while...no I don't need Yellowfang...I'm fine, I'll see you there...bye." He finally shoved the phone back in his pocket before whirling around to face me, pulling his tail free. "You left my nephew knocked out In the alley!?" He demanded.

I looked him in the eye, "I got what I went for." I said,smirking when his cheeks turned a light pink. "You should go if you don't want a battle." I said, letting the smirk fall from my lips. I didn't want him to go.

Firestar stepped forward, pressing his lips to mine, closing his emerald eyes. I purred happily, kissing him back.

* * *

...sadly I cannot update during the summer, when the school takes the iPad I've been using away ima try to update Blessed and Cursed before I turn this thing in and get my other stories saved. 12 days of school left...still got the ECA test *sigh* sorry I'm rambling. See ya in August :D (maybe later bc of slow typing:P)


	2. humans Part 2

Chap 2

Summary; Fireheart is raped and Tigerstar gets && (tiger ooc)

Tigerstar's POV

I sat at my desk, doing the paperwork with a scowl, Blackfoot just gave them to me today and they were due in two days. I let the pen drop and let my head fall into my arms on the desktop. A soft knock on the door alerted me that someone was there. I stood up, stretching as I walked to the door and pulled it open. It was Runningnose, our own doctor. He was the only one I told about Fireheart.

"What?" I asked leaning against the door, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did you order Jaggedtooth and Boulder to attack a Thunder patrol?" I shook my head. "Well they did and captured the leader of the patrol."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked in a bored tone.

"They got Fireheart! And you _know_ what they do to prisoners!" He hissed. My eyes, that were half-lidded shot open. I pushed pass Runningnose and went down to the cell area. I slammed he door open, letting it bang loudly against the wall. I looked from Jaggedtooth to Boulder to Fireheart. He was chained to the wall, naked, bloody, and unconscious. There was a bullet wound on his shoulder and minor knife wounds littering his body. Rage turned my vision red as it pumped through my veins.

"Get him down!" I snarled. They quickly scurried to get my _mate_ down. I was shaking by the time they supported him up. I ripped off my button-up shirt, draping it over his limp shoulders before picking him bridal-style then snarled, "You _ever_ touch him _again_ you'll be dead before you even know what's happening!" I hugged him closer to my chest, my large shirt hung down to his knees, covering him perfectly. "Take his gear to Runningnose's office." I commanded, spinning on my heel, leaving them before I hurt them, and nearly ran into Runningnose himself.

"Go get your med kit and meet me in my bedroom." I said pushing past him.

I hurried to my room, avoiding everyone. On the way, Fireheart seemed to wake up. He began squirming and whimpering. "Shhh." I soothed, "it's me." He looked up at me with those large green, tear-filled eyes before burying his face into my neck. I pulled open the door, kicking it shut behind me. I gently laid him on the bed, carefully maneuvering his wounded shoulder, he wasn't bleeding and that worried me. I gently pulled the shirt off, with his hips under the thick blanket. Run (getting sick of writing his full name) came in, he didn't say a word, just cleaned up my mate, until he got to the bullet wound. "It went right through, it should heal fairly quickly." I sighed in relief as he cleaned up his mess and left. Fireheart slept through the entire thing.

I sat back down at the desk, rubbing my eyes. I looked down at the paperwork 'well, I have nothing else to do' I thought.

An hour passed and I had my face buried in my hands and a slight pounding in my head. My cat ears twitched as I heard movement on the bed. Then a hand grabbed my wrist and gently pulled my hand away from my face. I looked up to see Fireheart looking woozy, but standing. He tugged slightly, pulling me from my seat, dragging me to the large bed, and pushed me down, cuddling into my side. I chuckled, letting a purr erupt from my chest as I pulled him more onto my chest.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, threading my fingers through his soft hair.

"Like I've been shot." He said blandly, "And I feel icky." He complained, causing me to laugh. I leaned down, kissing him softly, 'he is mine!' My mind growled.

"What happened? All I remember is being shot, then being chained, next I know you're carrying me." He whispered, at least he wasn't awake. I hugged Fireheart tighter to keep from going back down there and killing the two. I then had an idea.

"I'll be right back." I whispered, pulling myself free from his death grip, and went into the bathroom, starting a hot bath. I left the water running and went to get Fireheart. He had replaced me with one of my large pillows. I gathered him up and dumped him into the tub, causing him to pout at me. I quickly stripped and stepped in behind him.

* * *

Yes it's very short but I thought about it over and over and it would not leave me alone, but hey this is the fastest I've ever started and posted a story ^.^ I probly won't have time to update Blessed and Cursed unless I get it done today, I do not no when this thing is taken away


	3. humans Part 3

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE 6TH BOOK ON THE FIRST SERIES, AND DON'T WANT TO BE TOLD, THEN WAIT UNTIL YOU READ THE 6TH BOOK THEN COME BACK AND READ!**

Tigerstar's pov

It had been nearly a year since we last fully saw each other, been with each other. Sure I'd get a text or call when he was alone. We couldn't share the words we wanted to at the meetings, but each time I go to call him to get him over here, I hear the stress in his voice. Something big is going on in Thunder, and Darkstripe has been sharing only what he thought was important. It was driving me insane. I now paced back and forth in my office, too restless to do my paperwork. My tail swayed side to side anxiously, my ears perked for an unknown reason. The last phone call ended with an chilling silence that hasn't been answered since.

Then my phone rang. I stopped in my pacing for a second to pull out my phone and press it against my human ear.

"The leaders need you to attend an important meeting." It was Blackfoot, my Right-hand man.

"The leaders?" I asked, not comprehending, my thoughts still on my mate.

"Yes, Tallstar, Leopardstar, and Firestar." The deputy growled impatiently. "They said it was important. At the place we usually meet." The line went dead. The entire gang was starting to get sick of me being scatter-brained, but they knew why. Wait a minute…..did he just say…..FireSTAR?

Why didn't he tell me Bluestar died? We just spoke not two days ago. I snatched my keys and went down to my car. The drive that usually took at least ten minutes passed in a blink of an eye. I entered the building, even the impossibly long elevator seemed short. When I entered in the conference room, only the three leaders where there, but not in their usual spots, all standing. I had looked at newly named Firestar, and my eyes widened. The new leader looked dead on his feet. Dark bags hung under un-sparkling emerald eyes, his orange ears drooped and his tail hung sagged, not moving. Even Tallstar, who was getting older, looked ten times better than the young kittypet.

"Ah, Tigerstar, you made it." Tallstar called. I dipped my in greeting, walking forward to join the small group.

"Yes, why was this meeting called?"

"Because…" Leopardstar began, before she was cut off.

"Because you're no longer welcome in these towns. You have five days to give me your answer." A low voice answered. "Leave or die." I spun, about to…to…do _something,_ but I stopped short. There, at gunpoint, was three warriors. One was Cloudtail, the other was Weedfoot, and the last one was Onewhisker. One warrior from each gang, except mine. I looked at the other Leaders. Leopardstar, she had her jaw clenched, her eyes narrowed. Tallstar had an eerie calm air around him. Firestar had a murderous gleam in his tired eyes, I could almost hear his thoughts… **_"Those bastards have my nephew!"_** We couldn't do nothing, except watch as the small group leave with the prisoners.

"What are we going to do?!" Leopardstar hissed when they left.

"We need to confer with our clans." Tallstar said calmly.

"What do we do when we've decided?"

"Meet here on the fourth day." Tallstar answered, pulling his coat on.

Leopardstar nodded and stalked toward the elevator, pressing the button and waited for the doors to open up. When it did, she and Tallstar stepped in the shaft. As the doors closed I turned to Firestar.

"What happened?" I demanded, my rage slowly building.

His dull green eyes looked at me, a soft smile on his lips. He went to move towards me, but stumbled. Instinct washed through me as I caught him and pulled him to my chest. He sighed and relaxed completely.

"I'm sorry." He rasp. "Everything got so hectic in the past few hours. I don't think I've truly slept since your call." He admitted. "When I got off the phone with you, we were being attacked. That's when they took Cloudtail. Bluestar seemed to awaken at her gang being attacked and tried to defend us." Tears brimmed in his dull green eyes, "She was shot in the heart. I couldn't get to her in time. Then next I know, Cinderpelt is urging me, telling me it's time to get my nine lives." He shuttered at the memory. "I've been trying to clam everyone down when Scourge's note said to meet him here! I didn't even realize that they had my nephew until now."

"What do you mean, Bluestar seemed to awaken?" I asked.

"When you left, she lost it. Believed that she couldn't trust starclan, or any of us, except me. Then, when I prevented a battle with Windclan, she believed now that I had betrayed her. I've basically been running the clan, though, since you left." I stroked his hair, soothing him. I felt bad, now. But it made sense, when we'd spend the night together, first thing in the morning he was off.

"I'm sorry." Darkstripe never told me any of this! My mind raged. He saw me not five hours ago, and Firestar has been leader for at least a full twenty-four hours. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, just a soft kiss, to tell him I understand. "Did you drive here?" I asked. He shook his head. "Come on." I purred, dragging him with me to the elevator, and pulled him in.

I drove him back to Thunder's main house, on the way he had got Cinderheart to come out and help him in, the only one who knew about us.

I watched as he was pulled in before I threw the car in reverse and sped out of the area before anyone recognized me.

Two days passed quickly. Shadowclan has decided that we will stay and fight, it's our land.

Darkstripe was coming today. And he was getting it. Just as I thought it, the brown-haired man came in.

"Tigerstar." He greeted, dipping his head in respect.

"Why didn't you tell me that Bluestar had passed?" I demanded, his eyes widening. "Didn't think I knew did you, but I met with the Kittypet leader two days ago!" I snarl, watching with satisfaction as he cowered against the door.

"I-I didn't think.." he spluttered.

"What that it was important?! It's important to EVERY gang when a leader is killed, you idiot!" I snarled, baring my teeth. "What's worse, the kittypet said he had been leader for at least twenty four hours! I had seen you just five before he told us that!" Fear clouded his eyes as I advanced. "GET OUT!" I screeched, pointing away from me, my eyes closed as I heard him shuffle past quickly.

I let the anger burn down as I picked up my phone. I hit the one number I wanted and held up to my ear. It rang for a moment before his groggy "Hello?" came.

"Kittypet, get your tail over here, or I WILL go over there and drag you here." I growled before hitting the 'end call' button. I didn't have to tell him who I was, and sure enough, twenty minutes later, the newly named Firestar walked in. Tiredness was still there, but he looked a whole lot better than when I last saw him. I pulled him to me, smashing my lips to his, one hand tangled in his hair the other stroking his tail. A soft mewl of pleasure erupted from him, entering my mouth. I drove onward, pushing him to the bed, almost tearing his clothes off. I finally got rid of that nagging urge that I couldn't escape for the last year. That need I felt finally faded when I entered him. I sighed in relief, hearing Firestar echo it.

I pounded into him, relishing in his moans and the warmth. Finally I dropped onto his chest, feeling him curl around me as I re-imprinted his scent in my memory. I let my eyes fall shut.

 **EDITED FROM HERE ON…**

I woke up, blinking groggily. I looked around realizing that Firestar was still tucked in my embrace. I smiled softly, pulling him even tighter into my arms. He stirred then, blinking foggy green eyes at me. I kissed his lips softly, feeling his snuggle deeper in my arms.

Then his phone beeped, causing us to both to sigh in annoyance. He rolled to his stomach, arms disappearing over the edge of the bed, digging in his pants, not finding it there he pulled it of his jacket. He quickly typed in his passcode, opening up his messages.

He sighed again. "I have to call Whitestorm." He said, punching in the number. "Yes, I'm okay. Sorry, I…what? Slow down, what did they do? Ugh, send them for a medicine for Cinderheart…Yes, I will be there shortly…what do you mean relax? You….oh. How did you…well….you don't care…WHAT? I'll be there in an hour. Yes an hour!" He sighed, ending the call, and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Whitestorm knows, and now all the queens do, too. The sad part is they're all….liking the idea, even though it's against the code. I don't understand!" He sighed again, falling back onto the pillows. I followed him down, wrapping my arms around his waist.

 **THREE DAYS LATER (Third person)**

Every gang leader were outside their meeting building, each one with a large group of warriors, Firestar was in the lead. Each of the other leaders agreed that he should lead their united gangs, which they were calling Lion Clan.

They were waiting for Scourge.

"So all the famous gangs are gathered? Hope you're gonna give me the right answer." A growl came from the shadows, followed by the black-haired man, and behind him was his _gang_.

Firestar stepped forward. "We will give you a free chance to leave."

"No." He snarled.

"This is your one and only chance." Firestar said calmly, but Tigerstar saw the irritated twitch in his tail.

"You're starting to annoy me." Scourge said simply. Then, moving with a warrior's speed, he had his gun out and the shot rang out. The bullet embedding itself in Firestar's chest, causing him to fall back. Tigerstar fell forward with his mate, his eyes wide. He caught Firestar's head in his lap, keeping it from colliding with the harsh pavement. I looked at his sightless eyes, before pulling out my two guns and started firing, aiming at Scourge. All the warriors followed the lead and started attacking. The battle erupted, and Tigerstar pulled the body of his lover into cover. Leopardstar and Tallstar was with him, covering him, shooting anyone who got close.

Then Firestar's eyes started glowing a bright emerald green, and the bullet wound disappeared, healing before Tigerstar's amber eyes. He sat up, looking around before looking at Tigerstar in the eye. "Cover me." He whispered to him and the other leaders, standing up. Leopardstar took position behind him, Tallstar on the left and Tigerstar on the right.

They shot, killing any "Blood" member that came close to the redhead. His eyes seemed to know where Scourge was, finding him quickly.

"Scourge!" He growled out, his voice seemingly not alone, Tigerstar could hear the rasping tone of Yellowfang, the wisdom of Bluestar, and strength of Lionheart, and the sorrow tone of Redtail, mingled with his own voice.

"I killed you!" Scourge's blue eyes now showed two emotions, shock and fear. He pulled out his gun again, but Firestar was expecting it now, and was quicker. Scourge may have the speed of a warrior, but Firestar had the speed of a Leader. He shot the intruder in each shoulder, and in each thigh, preventing any movement form the other. As the shots rang clear everyone stopped fighting.

"Yes, you did kill me." He snarled, walking up to the so called leader of Bloodclan, pressing the tip of his gun to his forehead. "But I have the nine lives of a _true_ leader." He pulled the trigger.

The members of Bloodclan fled, leaving several wounded warriors, and a couple dead. Firestar's eyes stopped glowing, and was suddenly gasping as if out of breath.

"Firestar!" CInderheart called. The emerald eyes widened, rushing over to the light gray-haired woman.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her. She was on her knees, trying to save someone that Firestar couldn't recognize, at least, until he opened his eyes.

"Whitestorm!" He gasped, dropping to his knees.

"My time's up." He heard the older warrior gasp.

"B-but who…"

"You know who was suppose to be your Deputy." He said in a low scolding manner, tilting his head towards Greystripe before closing his eyes and never opened them again.

"On the death of Whitestorm, I name you, Greystripe as Thunder's new Deputy." Firestar announced, standing up. Everyone cheered for Greystripe, then someone started yelling "LIONCLAN! LIONCLAN!" and everyone joined in. There may be mourning in the following day, but it is outweighed only by the victory that was shared by all four gangs.

YAY i got this done! opppiieee! XD

NOTE: I can't remember if it was Cinderheart or Cinderpelt. TELL me if I got it right or wrong!

ANOTHER NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS. after all, it is called one shots. ;3

please review! (if you can…)


	4. Secret

**Okay i realize that i've been neglecting my other stories, this one included, so here this is and i'll try to keep it from just being two stories updated from time to time.**

I padded out of camp, shaking the rain from my thick coat. I nodded to Darkstrip who was on guard, and continued through the forest. I picked my way to a clearing, one that was enclosed and very small. I had came across it when I was an apprentice, and sometime hid here when Thistleclaw was in a mood. The trees were so tight in the area that it was dark and dry.

Only one other cat knew about it, and he was sitting there now, his ginger tail flickering impatiently. I shook the rain once more off my pelt and pressed against him. I heard the satisfying sound of his purr ringing out in the clearing. I purred back, wrapping my tail around his as he rubbed his head along my jaw. As he did that I rasped my tongue over his ears affectionately.

Neither of us said a word as we lowered ourselves to the nest we made here. I pressed myself more firmly against him, enjoying his warmth.

Then he broke the silence. "Tigerclaw?" He asked, unsure for some reason.

"Yes?" I rumbled, running my tongue over his ears again.

"Ravenpaw told me something, about Redtail….and you…" He said, looking up at me. It took a minute to process what he had said.

"What did he say?" I said, keeping the growl out of my voice.

"Are you going to get mad?" He asked, his emerald eyes wide and frightened.

I looked down at him. "That depends on what you say, but I won't be mad at you."

He swallowed before rushing, "Ravenpaw told me that you killed Redtail." Anger instantly arose for my apprentice, me ears flattening against my head. "Did you?" He asked then.

I looked down at him, suppressing a hiss. "Do you believe him?"

"I-I don't know. I got a feeling, like, like he was lying, or just a bad feeling."

"I did not kill Redtail." I confirmed. Firepaw looked relieved.

"But, why would he lie?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you when you're ready." I purred, rubbing my muzzle along his. I got to lay my head on his for a few more minutes before he got up, dislodging me.

"We got to get back, you need to organize the patrols." He murmured. I sighed, stretching my hind legs, tail waving in air. He purred at me and licked the scar running across my muzzle before exiting the clearing.

I watched him leave, his tail swaying in the air. I exited when he disappeared. I hated how two toms together were frowned upon, meaning we had to do this in secret, but maybe, I'll become leader…and change that.

this will make a whole lot more sense if you've read my "Everybody's Fool" One-shot I have. It explains what Tigerclaw was talking about, how he didn't kill Redtail. check it out if you're interested..plz only got one review on that one -.-

srry it's short, but i made it to kinda hold off on the riots anywayyyyy plz review


	5. Appearances

**Ok ya ima suppos to be sleeping right now ^.^"**

* * *

I sighed, arching my back as I exited my nest. I wasn't tired, preventing sleep, not that I could anymore. I exited my den, hopping on Highrock to gaze at Silverpelt above me. It was Moonhigh and most of the clan were asleep….like I should be.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm asked, coming up to sit next to me. "Why are you not asleep?" She scolded slightly. We had gotten even closer since coming back from Skyclan's grounds.

"I haven't been able to sleep fully since he died." I admitted.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I can't replace him, and that our being 'mates' is just a show, but the elders are talking. You've been distant since Tigerstar died, and they're starting to notice, starting to question. And wondering _why we haven't had kits_." She breathed out.

"I know. I hear them, too. But I can't. I feel like anything we will do is betraying him, and I don't want that. But soon." She nodded and looked down as she went to leave. "I do love you, Sandstorm, just not the way everyone thinks."

She pressed her nose to mine. "I know. I feel the same." She padded to the warrior's den.

I looked back to the stars. "I need your blessing, Tigerstar. I need you to approve of this." I laid down, resting my head on my paws, and closed my suddenly heavy eyes.

DREAM

I padded through the forest, a heavy mist surrounding me, disabling my vision. I feel like I've been walking for moons, no direction, no worries, nothing to do but walk.

I quickly grew tired of this, and stopped and sat down, tucking my tail neatly over my paws.

"Firestar…." A voice rang out suddenly, sounding above me. At the sound of it I let up. I knew that voice better than anything else.

All the sudden a large shape landed in front of me, startling me enough to leap back a little. Then amber eyes were staring at me, expecting. Then he stepped forward, running his muzzle along mine, a purr rumbling in his throat. I nuzzled back, coming froward to tuck myself under his chin, where I missed being for all this time.

I felt a purr rumble in my chest for the first time since he died. His tail wrapped around mine tightly as I pulled my head away to lick his cheek. I felt his nose bury in my fur, a paw moving to my hindquarters, forcing me to sit, him sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry, I meant to visit you sooner, but I didn't know how." He rumbled, rasping his tongue over my ear. We stayed like that for a while, him raking his tongue over my ear or muzzle occasionally, a purr rumbling in his throat.

I finally got the courage to speak, fearing his reaction. "I need to ask you something." I murmured hesitantly, causing his amber eyes to look at me. "The others are wondering why I haven't had kits, and Sandstorm…suggested…."

"To have kits to keep up appearances, yes?" He interrupted. "As long as it's only one litter. I don't care, but you are mine. Make sure to remind her that. Now, it's time for you to go." He said, nudging me to my feet. I opened my jaw to complain, only to be retched out of the dream, Graystripe looking down at me.

"Why are you sleeping up here?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to. Did you send out the patrols?" I changed the subject quickly.

The rest of the day went normal, until it was nighttime, of which I spoke to Sandstorm. Then, a few moons later, I had two daughters, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. I had kits, the clan was pacified for now, so was Sandstorm.

No body noticed how much I stared at the sky, wishing for night to come so I could retreat to my dreams, of which my true love resides, waiting for me.

* * *

Yay! i started this, had to restart my laptop, and i completely forgot about it, until i relized that i haven't done anything for this in a while -.-

oh and i technically have two one shots out about this couple out, one is called Everybody's fool, and the other is You're Mine. they're not long, but i believe that they're sweet.


	6. Super Psycho Love

**Something lately drives me crazy, has to do with how you make me, struggle to gain your attention, calling you brings apprehension, text from you, and sex from you are things that are things that are not so uncommon. Flirt with you, you're all about it, tell me why I feel unwanted. DAMN if you didn't want me back, why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core, cause I know you want it. OH, and if you don't wanna be, something substantial with me, then why do you give me more? Babe I know you want it.**

I felt the amber eyes follow me around the bar as the music played on. I tried to ignore it, but the stupid song was pointing out everything that he was to me, and I hated it. He only texted or called whenever he wanted sex, and I always fell for it….and I've already fallen for him.

 **Say that you want me everyday, that you want me every way, that you need me, got me trippin', Super Psycho Love. AIM pull the trigger feel the pain, getting bigger, go insane, feeling bitter feeling trippin' Super Psycho Love. (Super psycho, super psycho love.)**

I know he's waiting for me to turn and look at him, so he can gesture for me to go to him, but I can't! I have work to do.

I lean over to wash down a table when I feel him, pressing against me, hands on my hips pulling me against his muscular frame. I grit my teeth to keep from moaning, my red hair falling in front of my green eyes, which I shut tightly. He starts to pull away, only taking me with him. I sigh and can't help but let him lead me.

 **(Don't see us). Pull me off to darkened corners, where all other eyes avoid us. Tell me how I mesmerize you, I love you and despise you. Back to the crowd and you ignore me, bedroom eyes to those before me. How am I suppose to hand? Lit the fuse and missed the candle. DAMN if you wanna let me go, baby please just let me know. You're not gonna get away with leading me on.**

Which is in the ally behind the bar, although it's really secluded. He pushes me against the wall, his mouth on mine. I can't help my arms or legs as they lock around him, holding him for dear life, my lips lock so desperately against his, you'd think that we haven't seen each other in years, when really, I saw him just last night.

Our coupling isn't long, just enough to release his tension, apparently. The thing is, though, he won't even talk to me. I understand that, he's a Shadow, I'm a Thunder, it's, well…not against the laws, but it's frowned upon. Especially to a higher ranking person, like Tiger Star is, being leader of Shadow. But the thing was, he acted as if we didn't do anything, and flirted with others, knowing that I was right there. I hated it. He would deliberately call me to serve him, while flirting with someone, and it is pissing me off.

By the time we re-enter, me staggering slightly, the song is different, though people are still dancing. I look over to see him already flirting with a River girl. I snort and went back to the table that I was cleaning before he dragged me off. I could still hear him, though. It was as if my body was hypersensitive to him, knowing his every move and when he's gonna move. I heard her giggle, and I snapped.

I walked over to Sand, taking my hat off, that proved I worked there, and handed it to her. "I'm done for the night." She nodded and went back to writing down something. She was the manger of the club, and was constantly in a back booth, doing paperwork.

I left, slamming the door, surprising myself on how hard I did. The heavy door was not meant to be slammed around like that.

I couldn't help it though. I was through. No more, I was done with Tiger, through with being just a sex toy to him.

I slammed into my car, quickly throwing it in reverse and speeding to my apartment. I opened the door, slamming it shut, too.

My phone beeped.

 _"_ _Where did you go?"_ It read, from Tiger. I didn't answer, going to the kitchen, opening the fridge. My stomach, which was growling on the way here, suddenly felt sick, and I slammed the door shut.

Tiger's POV

Damnit, that's not at all what I wanted. Getting Fire jealous was an easy feat, but keeping him in one place wasn't. I heard the door slam, and looked up from the blond that was throwing herself at me, and narrowed my eyes. I glanced around, not seeing those green eyes anywhere. I stood from the bar, her pale blue eyes lighting up. I hurried, ignoring her. I went to the door, opening it in time to see his car door slam shut and him drive off.

Did I push him too far? I've tried to get him to admit his feelings, but the way I was trying apparently wasn't working, was it driving him away instead? I pulled out my phone, and sent him a message.

 _"_ _Where did you go?"_ I waited, and then the little notification said that he read it….but he didn't answer. I clenched my teeth, narrowing my eyes at the screen.

 _"_ _Fire will u answer me? i no u read it"_ It, too, said read. My heart started to beat faster. Why was he ignoring me? _"Meet me?"_ I asked, he's never turned down a request to meet me.

 _"_ _No. I'm done."_ Was the reply I got. Fear entered my heart and I was suddenly in my car, heading towards his apartment. I was suddenly there, outside his door, staring at it. How was I going to do this? I closed my eyes and was about to knock when an idea popped in my head. There was a spare key on the door frame. I reached up, feeling the jagged edge and pulled it down. I slid the key where it belonged and silently opened the door. I entered, and it was quiet, I came in slowly, pacing the key on the counter. I then heard music coming from the bathroom before the sound of running water caught my attention. I smirked, closed the door and locked it before continuing on.

 **Because you're going to. Say that you want me everyday, that you want me every way, that you need me, got me trippin' super psycho love. AIM, pull the trigger, feel the pain, getting bigger, go insane from the bitter feeling , trippin' super psycho love.**

I slid into the steaming room as the song ended, the next one starting automatically, the sound of an excited heartbeat before the beat to the song started right after. I quickly stripped and slid in behind him.

 **This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, the spark of black that I seem to love. We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun, don't even try to hold it back, just let go. Tie me up and take me over, till you're done, till I'm done. You've got me fiendin and I'm ready to blow.**

I slid my arms around his waist, pressing up against him, resting my chin on his shoulder. He tried to jerk away in surprise, my growl making his body freeze. I press my lips against his neck.

 **Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh. (get undressed, t-taste the flesh) bit into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh. (pass the test, t-taste the flesh) hold me up against the wall, give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed I like it ra. like it ra ra ra. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh.**

 _"_ _GOD DAMNIT!"_ Fire nearly screamed, forcing himself out of my arms and leaving the shower, pulling on a pair of pants he had on the counter. I frowned and followed, pulling on my baggy jeans. "Will you make up your _FUCKING_ mind?!" He demanded, shooting a death glare at me, storming through the apartment. For a moment, I was glad that he was the only one in this section, else he would've been kicked out a long time ago, for in the bathroom, the song still played on, loudly, though the lyrics were distorted.

"Why are you even here? I said I was _DONE!"_ He snarled.

"No, we're _not_ done. I want to talk." I snipped, not with the force he was using. Fire was already pissed off as it was, didn't want to see him truly angry.

"About what? How I'm just a _sex_ - _toy_ to you? I'm _sick_ to _death_ of it!"

"You're _NOT_ a sex-toy!" I growl.

"Oh, so I'm entertainment! _GREAT!_ It's _worse_ than what I thought! _FUCKING_ _GREAT!"_ He threw his hands into the air in frustration. "I've just been downgraded!"

That was it. I surged forward, gripping his wrists and slammed him into the wall, with him hissing slightly in pain.

"You are _not_ just a sex-toy to me, Fire Heart." I snipped, brushing my lips along his jaw. "If you hadn't noticed, the girls hit on me, not the other way around."

"And yet you go with it!" He snarled, though it was breathily and weak compared to his other yells.

"I don't even care about them!" I snap. "They are nothing to me."

"OH, so you have multiple toys. Great, I've just been fucking downgraded _AGAIN!"_ He screeched, jerking out of my grasp again, grabbing a glass cup that was on the table and threw it against the wall, the glass shattered, raining down to the floor. My eyes widened, watching each piece fall to the floor. I snapped my gaze over to him again and he was seething, his hands were shaking. Anger rolled off him in waves, lighting a red fire in his emerald green eyes. In the back of my mind, I realized the song now playing in the bathroom was;

 **Don't call it a comeback, I've been here for years, rocking my peers, putting suckers in fear, making the tears rain out, like a monsoon, listen to the bass go BOOM! (EXPLOSION, explosion) overpowered! over the competition we're towering wreckin' shop, when I drop, these lyrics that'll make you call them cops! Don't you dare stare, you better MOVE! Don't you ever compare, us to the rest that'll all getting sliced, and diced, competition's payin' our price.** **I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT, MOMMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT, MOMMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT!**

I came forward, gripping his wrists again and once again had him against the wall once more. "Calm down! No, I do not have sex toys, I have you and you're the only one I want." I tried to sooth.

"Ya, right." He snorted.

"Yes, it's completely true. _I love you."_ I whispered, pressing my face close to his. And just like that, the fire in his eyes extinguished and turned to shock. "I was trying to get you to say it first. Or do something to stop it." I explained, nuzzling against his jaw. He didn't say anything, his body locked up. We stayed like that for a while, Fire didn't move, or say anything. After a while, though, I began to panic slightly, looking at his dazed green eyes. "Fire?" I asked.

Fire didn't even blink, staring at the wall behind me. His eyes focused briefly before zoning out again. Fire finally blinked and seemed to forced his gaze to focus on me before narrowing. "How do I know you mean it?" He snipped.

I smiled and reached into my pocket, gripping a box. It was a simple chain necklace that had the Shadow emblem on it, symboling my position in Shadow. I pulled the box up and opened it to reveal it in front of his emerald eyes. "It's been three years since we met." I smiled softly at his shocked expression. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He seemed to respond finally, and kissed me back, a hand coming up to grip the box. He gently pulled it out of my hand, well, tried. I didn't let go, pulling back, I took the necklace out of the small box and un-hooked it and re-hooked it around his neck in a single swift move. I then reattached my lips to his.

I gripped his hips, pulling him with me to his bedroom. I broke the kiss to push him down onto the bed. I followed him, landing heavily on top of him, mouths connecting once more. I purred as he responded completely, opening his mouth for my tongue to invade, which I did with vigor.

I then placed my hands back on his hips, grinding down roughly. He gasped, pulling away from me, gasping as I continued to move my hips. In the bathroom next to us, the stereo was still going, playing a whole different song.

 **Have you got color in your cheeks? Do you ever get that feeling that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like something's in your teeth. Have some aces up your sleeve? Have you no idea that you're in deep? I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow, and I play it on repeat. Until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on my settee.**

I gripped the hem of his loose pants, hooking my fingers around them and pulled, taking them off his pale hips. I ran my hands of the smooth skin I'd just revealed, purring into the kiss, when suddenly, my back was pressed to the bed, with the red-head on top of me, grinning down at me, a hidden look in those emerald eyes. He was planning something.

I opened my mouth to say something, but found that he was no longer there, having slid down and was un-doing my button and zipper and pulling them away from me, allowing my erection to stand tall and proud. His glazed eyes looking up to mine, licking his lips.

 **(Do I wanna know) if this feeling flows both ways (sad to see you go) was sorta hoping that you'd stay (baby we both know) that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day. Crawling back to you. Ever thought of calling, when, you've had a few? Cause I always do. Maybe I'm too, busy being yours, to fall, for somebody new. Now I've thought it through. Crawling back to you.**

Fire moved his head and suddenly I was engulfed in wet heat that had me moaning and throwing a hand down to entangle itself in his ginger hair. Pleasure dulled my senses, making my brain ran his tongue along my shaft as he bobbed his head, sucking harshly on the tip. I unintentionally bucked my hips, causing him to gag. Fire shot a look at me before deep throating, sucking and licking his way back to the top. I was panting by the time he went down a second time.

 **So have you got the guts? Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts. Simmer down and pucker up. I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you, but I don't know if you, feel the same as I do. We could be together, if you wanted to.**

I pulled at his hair, wanting to kiss him. He pulled off with a small "pop" sound, breathing heavily himself. I pressed my lips feverishly against his, my tongue working into his easily. I gripped his hips, rolling us back around so I was on top of him, pulling his legs apart.

 **(Do I wanna know) if this feeling flows both ways (sad to see you go) was sorta hoping that you'd stay (baby we both know) that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day. Crawling back to you. Ever thought of calling, when, you've had a few? Cause I always do. Maybe I'm too, busy being yours, to fall, for somebody new. Now I've thought it through. Crawling back to you.**

Once again that night, I was surrounded by the tight heat that was Fire, moving fast and hard, making him cry out with every thrust to his prostate, an angle I found long ago.

 **(Do I wanna know) If this feeling flows both ways. (Sad to see you go) Was sorta hoping that you'd stay. (Baby we both know) That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day. (Do I wanna know) Too busy being yours to fall. (Sad to see you go) Ever thought of calling, darling. (Do I wanna know) Do you want me crawling back, to you?**

Fire came first, his already tight walls clamping down considerably on my rod, allowing me to get a handful of thrusts in before I followed, moaning and landing on his smaller frame.

I panted with him, staying a moment before pulling out and rolling to my back beside him. We laid like that for a few minutes before he rolled and curled into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist and curling a leg around mine. I sighed out an, "I love you." as he seemed to latch onto me with out thinking about it, as his breathing had deepened before he had wrapped his leg around mine. I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tighter against me.

THE NEXT DAY.(Fire's POV)

I laid there, the sunlight from the window beaming over our bodies, not far enough to reach our faces, and warmed us considerably. My mind was sluggish as warmth seeped through me. I tried to comprehend why I was so comfortable. My bed was only comfortable when, I cracked open a green eye, and yep, only when Tiger was here. My leg was hiked over, curling around his hip, an arm was draped over his chest, and I was nuzzled into his neck. Tiger's arm was wrapped around my back, holding me in place. I snuggled in closer until I realized that my stereo was currently playing a soft song, seeming to lull me back to sleep. But a pounding knock was at my door. I groaned and tried to detangle myself from Tiger's grip. He growled, opening his bright amber eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed softly. The banging on the door answered for me. He sat up, kissing me softly. "Stay here." And with that he was out from under the sheet, pulling up his jeans as he went. I bent over the bed and scooped up my pants and slid them up and on.

I got up, however, when a screech came from the door. I quickly went down the hallway, emerging into the living room to see a shocked Sand, staring at a half-naked Tiger.

"Fire! Why the fuck is _he_ here?" She demanded.

I blinked, brain still fuzzy from the sleep, the heat, and our activities last night. "Who? Tiger?" I asked slowly.

Her pale eyes widened. "You're with him!? Wait 'til Blue Star hears _this."_ _That's_ what woke me fully up, widening my eyes. She narrowed her eyes in the way they used to before I had saved her life.

She was gone and I bolted after her, not caring that I was bear-foot, down the stairs and outside, cursing as she was already in her car and pulling away. I re-entered my apartment, still cursing.

"She's gone." I told, Tiger, sitting down and rubbing my temples. "And she hates me now. There goes my job at the club." I sighed, remembering that she had a crush on me, the only reason I was even working there.

Tiger snorted. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Nope." I sighed again, reaching my arms out for him. He gave a soft smile and sat next to me, letting me lay across his lap, trailing his fingers along my spine.

"I forgot that we were at your place." He sighed, moving so we were laying next to each other, his hand still making it's path up and down my spine.

"Ya, they know about us there." I reminded, rolling my eyes. Oddly, I didn't feel scared or worried or….really….anything. Only affection towards him. We laid like that for a few minutes, his lips occasionally brushing against my jaw or neck. Then he leaned in close to my ear, saying, "I love you."

I smiled softly, twisting my head to kiss him fully on the lips. My tongue gliding past his easily, working my jaw to deepen the kiss.

We stayed like that until there was a banging on the door. I sigh, closing my eyes as I move to get up. I stand, going over to the door, and opening it, seeing Blue there, a furious glint in her eye.

"Sand told me that Ti…." She trailed off, seeing Tiger sitting up on the couch, blinking lazily at her. She bared her teeth. "Why?" She snapped looking at me, before heading towards Tiger.

"No! Wait!" I said, gripping her arm.

"You _ARE_ with him!" She snarled turning back to me. "After everything he's _done_?! It is _dishonorable_ to be with someone in a different clan!" She snapped.

Anger boiled through me. " _Dishonorable_?! What about Oak?" I demanded. "And Misty, and Stone? Were they disgraces?" A pained look crossed her vivid blue eyes, which were widened.

"H-how _dare_ you! I welcomed you into Thunder, and _this_ is how you repay me? I taught you everything you know!"

"Blue, I do _not_ want to fight. It is _not_ against the rules for us to be together!"

"Then you're banished."

That stopped me. Banished? Really?

"Fire Heart, what do you choose, Thunder or Tiger Star?"

My eyes were wide as I looked from her to Tiger, over her shoulder. He had kept quiet the entire time, letting me take care of it, not really listening. But that had him sitting up on the couch too, his amber eyes wide.

I narrowed my eyes as anger once again boiled through me. "You're making me choose?"

"Yes. I had to, also. Now, Thunder or him?"

I closed my eyes, I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. What would Grey think? He thought that I was against this, especially after Sliver. I clamped my jaw, before making up my mind, my heart breaking.

I opened my eyes, locking them with her blue eyes, waiting impatiently for my answer.

I opened my mouth and, at first, couldn't find my voice. I swallowed thickly and cleared my throat.

"Him." I whispered, looking down. Everything seemed to freeze. Blue had a look of shock on her face, her jaw was opened, so was Tiger's, their eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"Y-you choose him, over your clan?" She hissed.

"It's not my clan. Not anymore. I wasn't born into, as some like to say." I said stiffly.

"Fine! You're banished from Thunder. You are no longer welcome in the counsel room, herby stripped of your deputy title, and this," she took my hand, jerking the Thunder ring off my finger. "Is no longer yours." With that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I stood there, my finger felt light and….weird.

Then arms were embracing me, encircling around my waist. Lips were pressed against mine, a hand on the back of my neck.

When Tiger pulled away he intertwined our fingers, pressing his lips close to my ear. "You can join Shadow. They like you there." The smirk in tangible in his voice. "And you can move in with me." He purred. I latched onto him, nodding into his neck, tears filled my eyes, but didn't drop, just stayed there. I blinked them away and pressed my lips to his.

He pressed back, his tongue sliding against mine for a moment. "Do you want to fully move, or just take a few things and leave the rest here?" He asked, nuzzling into my neck. I clung to him a second longer before pulling away.

"Not everything is gonna fit into your place." I snorted. He chuckled and pulled me back to my bedroom and pulled on the clothes that he had discarded last night. I dressed, pulling out three bags I had laying around. I stuffed my clothes and pillows into the duffle bag, sliding my laptop and few books into another, along with movies that I knew that Tiger didn't have, and in the last one was little odds and ends, like pictures, anything that didn't fit into the first two bags, along with a stuffed cat, with a flame colored coat and bright green eyes that Tiger had gotten me a while ago. I had gotten him one like it, only amber eyes and tiger-striped. I unhooked my key from my ring, and slung a bag over my shoulder, looking back. As I Tiger went down the steps, having already taken the first two bags, I remembered something. I went back to my room, getting in the bottom compartment of the nightstand and pulled out a small safe. I lifted it up, and quickly went after Tiger before he realized I wasn't behind him.

I kissed him briefly before getting into my car and followed him to his place, crossing the border from Thunder to Shadow.

When he announced that I was officially in Shadow, they _cheered_. They were known for hating kittypets, and yet they've welcomed me with open arms, better than Thunder did. I think, though, it was more of the fact that Tiger nearly forced them to like me, and after a while they didn't really care anymore that I was an ex-kittypet, they liked me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Simon Curtis, Flesh or Super Psycho love, the brief moment of Five Finger Death Punch for Momma Said Knock you out, Arctic Monkeys for Do I wanna Know, or Warriors. I simply own the plot/idea and used the characters to my advantage. If i did, fire and tiger would've gotten together.

their names are different, as in first name Fire, last name Heart. the safe that Fire grabbed contained his custom made guns from becoming the deputy of Thunder. It's like they were technically gangs, but not really.

this was actually inspired by Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis, I just got the idea, and was actually gonna finish it when they fell asleep, but i found out that there are only 30 days left of school, and they'll take this computer back before then, so i'm trying to update everything i can. This _might_ be the last update for this story until summer vacation ends. I'm sorry, it's just that time of year again.

damn this thing is literally 10 pages long on my document along with 4,440 words new achievement for a one-shot XD


	7. Everybody's Fool

Song; Everybody's Fool - Evanescence

Summary; Tigerclaw is wondering how long Ravenpaw will last.

Rating; K

Disclaimer; I don't own the song OR Warriors

* * *

Amber eye glowed in the darkness of the warrior's den, watching three apprentices play around. One was grey, with a darker shade of grey running along his spine. The second was black, with a white tip on his tail, but the last one is what held the gaze the longest. He was ginger, his fur glowing like a flame next to the tree stump the three were play-fighting.

Tigerclaw watched Firepaw with envy, wishing he was still that young, but also with want. He adored the apprentice. But he couldn't do anything until he was a warrior, which was what he was trying to prevent. He didn't want the young tom to live this kind of life, to go hungry every leaf-bare, to be wounded in any battle. That's why he was usually cold to him.

Then Tigerclaw looked at Ravenpaw with disgust. He knew what the "innocent" cat had done. He had fought alongside Redtail, for Sunningrocks, but the Deputy had told him to leave. The red furred tom had accidentally killed Oakheat, but only he and Tigerclaw knew that. But he was chasing the last of the Riverclan warriors off, so Tigerclaw thought it was safe to follow his orders. But as Tigerclaw entered the trees, he heard Redtail yowl in pain. He quickly spun around to find Redtail laying in a pool of his own blood.

Tigerclaw widened his eyes. He darted forward, gazing down at his Deputy, whose eyes were open with shock, but dull. He glanced around quickly, trying to see who had done this. It couldn't have been a Riverclan cat, because they were all leaving when Tigerclaw had turned away, and the only cats left were him and Redtail. He had ordered Ravenpaw to leave. He grasped the scruff of his fallen Deputy and proceeded to drag the lifeless body to camp.

There he was met with an anxious crowd, awaiting for news. How had the apprentice known about Redtail's death? He had ordered him to leave while battling the last warrior.

On the way, Tigerclaw made up a lie, knowing the truth would probably pin the murder of the Deputy on him. So he switched it around. Oakheart had killed Redtail, and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart in vengeance.

He had heard that his apprentice was injured. But how? _Ravenpaw wasn't injured when he was told to leave._ But as he stared down at the wounded apprentice, it all clicked in place. But _why_? Why had Ravenpaw killed Redtail?

As he turned to leave, however, he was met with the most handsome tom he'd ever seen. His fur glowing like an open flame, Firepaw. Tigerclaw wasn't lying when he told the new apprentice thad he'd be watching his training.

He watched the trio play. But he knew, the black-furred apprentice had everybody fooled, but the real question was, how long before they all knew the truth?

And the answer didn't come until Tigerclaw was nearly exiled, Fireheart saved him. And when the truth got out, Ravenpaw became Everybody's Fool.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I was really debating on wether or not to post this on my TigerFire Drabbles, I might do another, but you need to tell me if you want it in a review

EDITED this is a one shot i have, but since noone's really seen it, and this is my third most popular story i've posted, i also placed it here,

FUCK, sorry, i didn't know that was coded, i don't have internet on weekends for me to fix it sooner. I posted it on a new chapter for it to appear for the followers

THANK YOU, MegaNerd and Abby, (both guests) for telling me it was coded, i probably wouldn't have figured it out so soon so thank you!


	8. You're Mine

Another one-shot that i wanted on here ^.^

Song; You're mine - Disturbed.

Summary; Tigerclaw recovered, but only for one Tom alone.

Rating; T

Disclaimer; I don't own the song OR Warriors

 _Warning!_ human AU **AND** Tigerstar is a little OOC, well, he is in..*thinking*..all of my stories (little may be a lot -.-)

* * *

 _I've begun to realize_

 _That whenever I am with you_

 _You deliver me from the pain_

 _In my life_

As I listened to this song, I realized how true it was. I've heard it before, it's one of your favorite bands, but you're sleeping now, leaving this song on, and I actually listening to the lyrics.

 _Easy now to recognize_

 _All the misery I have been through_

 _It was beating me to submission_

 _Till the day you arrived_

 _Certainly, I felt alive_

 _Strength I had lost was revived_

 _I'm mending inside_

 _And we both know why_

I never knew I was unhappy until you came, I mean, I thought I was content with my life, until you, my green-eyed love, came in.

 _'Cause you're_

 _Mine_

 _I knew I could be whole if you were_

 _Mine_

 _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_

 _Mine_

You're mine, and will always stay that way. No one will take you away from me. I now know how narrow minded my plans were, to take over just the one gang! Ha!

 _Been betrayed too many times_

 _Didn't think I would ever recover_

 _That it'd haunt me for the rest of my life_

 _Then you opened up my eyes_

 _And you helped me rediscover_

 _With what you resurrected_

 _A man who had died_

 _Your power regave me new life_

 _Made me reborn and refined_

 _Rebuilt from inside_

 _And we both know why_

My father betrayed me. And all throughout my life, others have, too. But you were the only one to stay faithfully by my side, to keep me afloat whenever I was wounded, and fought by my side at every battle.

 _'Cause you're_

 _Mine_

 _I knew I could be whole if you were_

 _Mine_

 _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_

 _Mine_

I have fought even harder, just for you. To keep you safe. And now that you're a leader, too, I don't have to worry about losing you to sickness, or a battle gone too fierce. And have gotten stronger for it, too.

 _I never thought I would ever escape_

 _At times, I wanted to die_

 _Feared that it all was just a little too late_

 _For then I wouldn't survive_

 _I let you in and let go of the hate_

 _My heart recovered now, I_

 _Owe you a debt that I can never repay_

 _I still believe_

 _'Cause you're mine_

 _I'm burning inside_

 _And we both know why_

You saved me from myself. Made me believe in Starclan again, even, though to a point. But at least it's something. You saved me, and the only way I can repay you is by loving you.

 _'Cause you're mine_

 _I knew I could be whole if you were_

 _Mine_

 _I'll vanquish any foe because you're_

 _Mine_

 _I can regain control because you're_

 _Mine_

 _I can take over the world because you're_

 _Mine_

 _Mine_

My plan now is to unite the gangs. To bring a peace to the clans. I will rule over them, with you at my side. I run my fingers down along your jaw, carefully, not to wake you. I gently kiss your cheek, and your eyes flutter open. Those misty green orbs are so beautiful, even more so when they clear and begin to shine. You look at me with a small smile on your lips. I press mine to yours softly. You hum and unwrap your arm from my waist to wind around my neck. I let out a purr, letting my amber eyes close. Yes I will take the clans over, soon, but for now, I will be right here, with my own little flame.

* * *

Is it strange that I have found writing in 2nd person way easier than 3rd? anyways, WHOO! 4th one done now I only has 16 more to do! Should bum someone out, but the way these have been going it won't take a lot of time. I'm not proud that they're short, but i am proud of them.

Plz review.


	9. Angel and Demons

Okay, i've found a picture, and it inspired this -.- if you're curious, the link is at the bottom ^.^

PS This is an Angel AU, they're not cats.

* * *

Tiger sat at the bar, sipping his drink quietly, watching all the humans around him. _Fools_. His mind hissed. They were too dumb to realize that there was a demon among them. A couple years ago, they would've automatically found him out and would've tried to kill him, but as the years continued they seemed to have forgotten the truths in the world.

Tiger finished his drink, flashing his amber eyes to the bartender, making him forget that he had even been there, and left. He strode down the sidewalk, enjoying the feel of a massive thunderstorm approaching. The air was thick with ready raindrops, electricity hummed in the air, waiting to flash across the sky.

Of course, non of the mortals could feel it, however. He was the only one.

Tiger continued down the road, hearing the people buzz around him, hearing their conversations, trying to ignore them. But some slipped through, and he couldn't help but find most of them stupid.

He glanced up, upon hearing the name of his enemy, and froze at what he saw. There, speaking as if he was talking to someone, but there was nothing in front of him, he was speaking with someone who was invisible to the mortal's eyes.

Tiger couldn't help but stare. The man, although was supposed to be his enemy, was gorgeous. His hair, even in the shade of nighttime, his hair shown like a brand of fire, from where he was standing, he could see those bright emerald eyes that almost glowed. A strange haze filled his mind, lust coursing through him.

But then realization hit him, clearing his head instantly, a slight scowl filling his lips. It was Fire, _the Seducer_ , as they called him. He was their best informant, as he could make the strongest demon speak truths that they were sworn to secrecy over. Why was he here? He was talking in hushed voices with a woman with gray-blueish hair, with stunning blue eyes. Ah, it was Blue, Fire's…"boss" if you wanted a term for her. She gave him the orders to seek information and he reported back to her. But they wouldn't talk here, out in the open. He slid forward, wondering briefly why they hadn't noticed him yet. They _were_ talking about plans, but only briefly, as apparently Fire didn't want to talk.

But the moment Blue left, Fire turned and saw Tiger, his bright emerald orbs widening briefly. But then, he was gone, and something was pressed against his back, a hand overing his eyes, along with a breath at his ear.

"You've seen and heard something you weren't supposed to." He purred, warmth spreading through him, along with that lust-filled haze. "I will…pay you…to keep you tongue still."

Tiger forced the snort, as it was very compelling to not do anything, and let him _"pay"_ for his silence, but there was something keeping his head relatively clear. The part of his brain saying that this was stupid, don't give in, and report to Thorn. But he couldn't control his movements, his body responding full-heartedly to Fire's touches. "Oh really?" He found himself purring back at the offer.

A soft tongue dragged itself up the side of his neck, trailing back to his ear in an affirmative manner. As the tongue moved, Tiger's breath started to quicken, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I'll take that as an acceptance, then."

The next thing Tiger knew, he was being pushed down onto a bed, the hands over his eyes removing themselves to push the larger man down.

Tiger hissed slightly as he landed on his wings, shifted slightly to re-adjust them before looking up, quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't say I'd agree to this." He stated, but made no move to stop Fire as he mounted the bed, throwing a leg over his hips, straddling him.

"But you didn't say _'no'_ either. I know what you're trying to do. And after this, you _will_ be bound to keep it secret." With that said, he ground down, causing a choked sound to force it's way out of Tiger's throat.

Tiger couldn't think pass the pleasurable haze that clouded his mind, that same mist that caused him to rock back, to buck upwards into the small angel.

The haze kept him from truly concentrating on what was going on, realizing at random moments that clothes were missing, or where Fire's mouth was.

But everything else was lost in a sea of pleasure. None of Tiger's previous encounters were like this…he'd be the one in control, but he couldn't find it in him to care, as _oh sweet devil, he was_ _tight_. He panted, hands on Fire's hips, forcing him back down. Lips were on his neck, a hot tongue running across his skin.

Tiger finally snapped and rolled his hip, flipping them over, giving much harder thrusts than before, Fire gasping and locking his arms around his neck.

When they were finished, Tiger was able to think fully again, without that mist clouding him, and scowled slightly.

"Using your powers is cheating."

Fire, on his chest, tilted his head, looking slightly offended. "I haven't even _considered_ using my powers…that was all on _you_."

* * *

I couldn't help it ^^


	10. Cat Nap

TigerStar sighed as he laid on the couch, his tail flicking softly. He crossed an arm over his eyes, closing them for a nap. He could feel his heart beat start to pound through his body as he started to feel warm and comfortable. His breathing grew heavier, but he was still awake…barley.

His cat ear flickered when he heard soft footsteps come towards him, someone getting down on their knees beside him. "TigerStar?" FireStar asked, but TigerStar found he couldn't answer, much less move. He was able to, however, flick his tail softly against his lover's chest.

Before he knew what was going on, he found hips on his own, FireStar's leg pressed in between the couch and TigerStar's leg, the other leg bent up and resting next to his lover's thigh. A chest met his own, and a head buried itself in the crook of his neck, a soft purr coming from the hybrid above him. The pounding rhythm of his heart grew louder as it joined with FireStar's, the throbbing of their joint bodies lulling his mind into fogginess that nearly made him black out at that moment.

He slowly lifted his tail to meet FireStar's weakly entwining the fire-furred appendage around his brown one.

The feeling of weakness and tiredness forced is movements slow and lethargic, but he couldn't help but enjoy the way if felt. He shifted slightly, getting more comfortable, and pressed closer to his mate. His heartbeat grew stronger, he could feel everything, FireStar's soft purring sending ripples through him that felt like it echoed.

TigerStar couldn't hold onto it anymore, and lost all consciousness, especially when hands started to message his chest and arms, before going up to his neck. He let out a soft, keening purr before he basically blacked out.

FireStar smiled as he sat back up on a now sleeping TigerStar. He leaned back down, tucking his body fully into his tiger's, and settled down for a cat nap as well.

* * *

I just wanted to do something short and sweet -^w^-


	11. Humans Re-Write part 1

This is a rewritten version of the first chapter.

I wanted to point out, for random reasons, that the clans are BIGGER than what they are in the books, as in, all the original characters are there, but so are others that haven't, nor will they ever be, introduced.

same miniature summary and Disclaimer applies for this one~

* * *

Why hadn't I gotten a full patrol again? Oh, right! I was the Deputy and was making last rounds while everyone was going to sleep! Tch, of course. I didn't want to be Deputy, but Bluestar needed all the help she could get. My ear twitched as I heard a 'BANG' followed by several curse words, that had me twirling around on my heel to see who the hell was out here.

Only to get the shock of my life as I see my nephew leaning against the building, holding his shin, a dented metal garbage can laying in front of him, still rocking from the trauma of being hit by a brute. I raised an eyebrow when he continued to curse venomously, rubbing the newly sore spot. When the white-haired teen noticed me staring at him, he stopped mid-breath, a blush filling his cheeks. "Umm...hi?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head at him. "Your mother would kill me if she heard you just now, you know that, right?"

"Yes. And I couldn't sleep, so I was hoping to join you on patrol." I sighed. Even though I was just complaining about being the only one on this patrol, I didn't want to burden anybody else with the tasks. Cloud needed his sleep, unless I was wrong, he had an assessment tomorrow, and he needed his rest.

"Cloud...I don't know. Your Mentor would be pissed at me if you weren't able to do your best on your assessment if you're falling asleep during the task..."

"Please? It will wear me out and I'd be able to finally go to sleep!" His blue eyes were too excited for me to deny, so I nodded with a sigh, turning my back to him.

"Fine. But if you..." I was cut off by the unmistakable sound of a body dropping and hitting the unforgiving pavement. I whirled around, seeing the still body of my nephew indeed on the cold ground. I reached for my concealed gun, but, as my fingers grazed the smooth surface of the handle, a cloth was placed of my nose and mouth. I had, unfortunately, taken a deep breath at the shock of someone being right behind me, but any thought was shot away the moment I inhaled the Chloroform.

When I was aware once more, I noticed several things before I opened my eyes. One, only my hands were restrained. Two, I was on a bed. Three, I was too comfortable for it to be my own bed. Four, said bed was extremely familiar. And last, but definitely not least, Five, I was naked. I could feel the sheets pooled around my waist, but I was not wearing anything under it.

At that moment, I decided to open my eyes, only to close them once more, my ears laying flat against my skull in discomfort. The lights were dimmed, but they still caused immense pain. After the pain finally ended, I was able to notice someone in the room with me. It only took one look in those bright amber eyes, and my heart started pounding. And I would be lying if I said it was from fear.

"This is new." I said, tugging softly on the handcuffs, breaking eye contact for the moment as I looked up at the offensive items. A deep chuckle met my proclamation, the larger body moving towards me.

"It was only meant for a few moments, but, I think I rather like having you like this." He purred, finally reaching the bed and pressing a knee down onto it, allowing it to sink under his weight. I arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, still yanking. He was close, very close to me, and I wanted to touch him. My fingertips tingled with anticipation, wanting to run across his skin. My tail, laying on the bed next to me, curled in on itself, before uncurling only to do so again. Amber eyes were drawn to the fiery appendage, one massive hand reaching out a stroking it, causing a loud purr to force itself from my chest. A deep chuckle met my reaction, before blunt nails dug into my tail. I convulsed, my body twisting in an impossible way, thanks to the cuffs, as a moan was ripped out of my throat.

Lips bore down on mine as the echoes of that pleasure still rang through my spine. I tried to move my hands, wanting to desperately run my hands through his hair. His brown and dark brown hair was amazingly soft. As a tongue invaded past my lips, I immediately opened for him, pushing mine out to meet his. Another moan later, I heard a click, and one of my wrists were free.

Within seconds, I had the hand embedded in his hair, trying to pull him even closer. Realizing that he was in-between my legs, I gripped his hips with my thighs, my feet locking above his tail. It was then that I also realized that all he had on were black, ripped-up jeans.

He released his hold on my lips just as my lungs seemed ready to burst, a smug expression gracing his handsome features as I panted for breath. I subconsciously kept pulling on the cuff, rubbing my skin raw with the effort, but any pain went unnoticed as his lips latched onto my neck, his tongue gently running up the length of my throat, the rough texture scraping only slightly against my skin. He did it a few times, before he bit down unexpectedly, a yelp followed quickly by a moan, escaped, as he continued to suck and bite.

I gave a harsh tug on my wrist, stopping dead when I heard the definite 'crack' as the bed shuddered. Amber eyes widened as he pulled himself off me slightly, inspecting the bed post, before unleashing my wrist. "Damn, babe. If you wanted out so badly, you could've just asked." He smirked when I lunged at him, catching me around my waist, allowing me to lead the kiss for a moment before dominating it once again. He pushed me down, forcing me to lay on my back, landing with a soft 'ooph' sound. I purred at him, watching as he stripped of his jeans, arousal thick in the air.

He leaned down over top of me, his bright amber gaze boring into my own jade green eyes. My gaze then traveled down to the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. Unthinkingly I lifted my head up and swiped my tongue over the strip of scarred flesh, just as he decided to grind down, causing such wonderful friction I pulled back and moaned loudly.

Unable to stand it anymore, I reached down and attempted to unfasten his jeans. Realizing what I was doing, Tigerstar stopped moving, his powerful thighs quivering with the effort of staying still. When I finally got the damn button unlatched, tugging the fabric down, leaving him naked at last.

I jumped when I felt slickened fingers already prodding my entrance, moaning as one did breach, and sinking down within. I somehow withheld the scream that wanted to leave my throat when I felt his finger dig into my prostate. I was already moaning, but it arched in volume as he continued to torment that bundle nerves.

I snarled when the fingers left, my lips forcibly being claimed as I felt something much bigger than his finger press against me. I inhaled sharply through my nose as he pushed in, unable to pull away from the slick muscle that was filling my mouth. He didn't stop until he was pushed in until the hilt. Only then did he release my lips, leaving me a panting, quivering mess.

 _"Move move move move move move move move."_ I chanted breathlessly, causing him to chuckle and pull out just a little and push back in. I jerked as he just brushed against my prostate. A soft moan left my lips as he pulled out just a little more than he did before, before pushing in softly. A loud moan forced itself out of my throat as he pulled all the way out, and slammed back in, my back arching as the force applied to my prostate sent sparks up my spine.

Pleasure consumed my mind as my nails raked down Tigerstar's back, my legs tightened around his waist. A tongue invaded my mouth, lips pressing harshly against my own.

With one last hit to my prostate, everything exploded, my green eyes suddenly closed, seeing the brilliant white stars flashing. I heard a grunt above me, before feeling Tigerstar meet his end as well. Panting heavily, I cracked an eye open, to see Tigerstar collapsed on top of me, his tongue lazily running along my neck. I moved my hand to his neck, nuzzling into his hair, sighing in contentment. I didn't even flinch when he suddenly bit down into my throat. I felt a tail wrap around my own as I drifted off, sleep claiming my mind.

I woke up, hours later, my head resting against a chest, hearing a strong heartbeat. I opened my eyes to gaze at the sleeping face of Tigerstar. I let out a purr, pressing my lips against his cheek. But, before I could wake him up, my phone started to ring, still in my pants pocket, on the dresser. I groaned and forced myself out of the bed, somehow managing to escape Tigerstar's hold, and moved over to the dresser. I answered the phone with a soft, "Yeah?"

I listened, to Whitestorm's voice, moving back towards the bed, sitting on the edge. I smiled softly when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Laying an arm across his, I intertwined our fingers. My eyes narrowed slightly, before saying, "No, that's fine. I'll be there in a minute. Yes, I'm home. No, I do not recall him ever coming to me...he might have entered the alley after I covered it. Yes, double check the area, make doubly sure that no one is there. Yes, I'll be there in a few. I want to take a shower. Bye." I made sure the call was ended before I looked down at Tigerstar. "You left my nephew, _knocked out_ , in the alley?" I hissed, my ears laying back.

He blinked. "I got what I came for. I wasn't exactly going to take any longer than what I need to in the territory." I sighed, shook my head, before bending down and giving him a kiss.

"I have to go. I have to organize patrols." I said softly before placing another kiss. He scowled, but accepted the kisses, sitting up while I got dressed. As I pulled on a shirt that I've left there, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and lips at my neck.

* * *

this is the first of re-writes i'm going to do. Meaning- I'm re-writing the first 3 chapters.


End file.
